


He Loves You

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wasn't totally blind to the strangeness of her family. But for some reason, being in the Underworld, looking for her boyfriend(who she had killed), being guided by said boyfriend's dead ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be the grandmother of her child was almost too much for her to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves You

Emma wasn't totally blind to the strangeness of her family. After a couple of years, she had finally gotten used to it. Sure, it was weird that the woman who was her kid's adoptive mother was also her step-grandmother, making Emma's mother technically Henry's step sister. She had to accept a whole lot of other weird things. But for some reason, being in the Underworld, looking for her boyfriend(who she had killed), being guided by said boyfriend's dead ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be the grandmother of her child.

It was all Gold's fault. He had only come to help because Emma had threatened to tell Belle what he had done if he didn't help. So, of course, he had gotten back by dragging in an unpredictable variable into the already unstable equation.

As soon as Gold had seen his ex-wife standing in the middle of the road, helping children cross it, he had gone over to her. After receiving a (well deserved) slap, he had somehow convinced Milah into helping guide the group through the Underworld.

When the two came over and joined the rest of the group, everyone seemed slightly weary. But, she was their best bet for getting through the Underworld. And she had been useful so far, keeping them out of the worst parts and making sure they went undetected.

Emma couldn't help but find herself liking Milah slightly. But she was still worried. Killian had spent 300 years looking to avenge her. She had no idea how he might react to seeing her again. Most of her knew that he would alway choose her, but a small part of her still held onto the fear of abandonment. Of not being good enough. Of being everyone's second choice. But she ignored those feelings for now and focused on the thing she had come to this place for - Killian.

* * *

 

Milah wasn't an idiot. She had known as soon as Gold had asked for her help through the Underworld, that he was up to something. For anyone else, she wouldn't have given her help, but this was Killian.

She didn't care that he had found love in another woman. Honestly, she was elated when she found out. She knew what had become of Killian after she died. He had lived for centuries in pain and suffering, being tormented by a demon-child, all to avenge her death. And, if anything, this had made her sad. She wanted nothing more than for the man she loved to be happy.

But, Milah wasn't an idiot. She was sure that Emma had heard about her. And, if the woman was anything like she was when she was in love, she would be feeling slightly wary at having Milah along for the journey. And Milah understood. Even if she wasn't happy that he had done it, it was a testament to Killian's love for Milah that he had sought revenge for her for all those years.

And Milah knew what Baelfire had done to Emma. Even if it was for a good cause, he had abandoned her, and that sort of hurt stayed with a person for a long time. Emma was sure to still have some deep-rooted fear of abandonment, even if the person she feared would do the abandoning loved her more than anything.

So, Milah had kept her distance. But, she couldn't help herself. She wanted to assure the blonde that Killian would never leave her. So, after a couple of days of keeping her distance, Milah had offered to keep guard over their camp at the same time as Emma had. Emma hadn't put up a fight when she did, but it was obvious she was slightly scared of what it would bring.

* * *

 

Once night had come and the rest of the group was asleep, Emma fell into a silence. The other woman had been quiet as well, but it was obvious she wanted to say something.

"Look," Emma started, not wanting to wait for Milah to start the impending conversation. "If you want to say something, just say it."

Milah looked slightly shocked, but gathered herself quickly. "He loves you. Killian. He won't leave you."

Now it was Emma's turn to be surprised. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but that sure as hell wasn't it. "What do you -"

"We can see into your world from here," Milah began. "We are allowed that luxury. And I saw what happened to Killian when I died. I saw how he changed. What he did... I never wanted that. I wanted him to be happy, not vengeful. Once you came around... well, let's just say you have no idea how good you were for him. But he does. And he loves you for it and so much more. So you don't have to worry about him loving me more. Trust me when I say he loves you more than anything. And he will not abandon you. No matter what he will always stay by your side."

Emma remain silent for a few minutes. She knew in her heart how much Killian loved her. And she had felt incredibly guilty for even thinking that he would abandon her. But still, she knew that, no matter how many walls were broken done, she would always have a fear of being abandoned. She had no control over it. No matter how much she wanted it to go away, she knew it would stick with her for a long time.

And Milah's word had offered her some reassurance. A sort of promise to not go after Killian. To let the two be happy because it was what was best for everyone. "Thank you," Emma said.

Milah smiled at the blonde. "Of course."


End file.
